Unexpected Passion
by ReadingLove13
Summary: Caroline and Rebekah were partners in a Matchmaking service. So when Rebekah asked Caroline to take her brother Klaus on as a client, she reluctantly agreed. What happens when a bet is made between friends and some unusual request are asked from Klaus? Will Caroline see it through? Or give up while she still can? A/U A/H
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys.**

**This is my new fic. I'm planning on it being around 25-30 chapters long but this could change at a late date.**

**This chapter is not very long, it's only just over 1000 that's because its chapter one. But I already have chapter two wrote and ready to post and that has just under 3000 words so It will be longer chapters which I prefer.**

**I hope you all enjoy and I won't keep you waiting any longer.**

* * *

**Chapter one- Business Talks**

Caroline glanced down at the phone on her desk as it started to ring; Rebekah's name flashed across the small screen.

She had only been in the office for less than ten minutes and Rebekah was already calling her from the room next door. Sighing Caroline hit the speaker phone button, "Rebekah?"

"Hey Caroline, are you okay?"

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. What do I owe such a pleasant phone call?"

"Now, now no need for the hostility. I need a favour?"

_What now? _"If you need a favour, then get your ass in here with a coffee." Caroline disconnected the call and laughed lightly.

A few moments later Rebekah scurried through the door with a cup in hand and a devilish smile plastered on her face. Her hair was pinned up and she wore a deep blue maxi dressed.

Caroline took the coffee gratefully and took a mouthful, moaning slightly as the warm liquid slid down her throat. "This is just what I needed," she placed the cup on her desk and looked up at Rebekah knowing fine well it has a price. "What's up anyways?"

She perched herself on the edge of the desk, "I need you to match make my brother." She fluttered her eyelashes at me.

"Elijah?"

Rebekah laughed reaching over for Caroline's client personnel's for today, "No, my brother Nik he's just moved over here from England and I've persuaded to give you a try," she was flicking through the files.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Caroline leaned back in her chair, there number one rule of their business is that friends or family don't become their clients, she was asking for that rule to be broken. "You know that's not professional, were not supposed to have relationships outside of this office."

"That's the bonus of owning a business with your best friend, rules can be bended. And technically you have never met him therefore have no relationship with him."

"Then what's the point in making them in the first place?" Caroline said.

"Come now, Caroline. Nik's not a social person, he just hooks up with any women who has legs and a pulse."

Caroline laughed at Rebekah's feeble attempt of persuasion, "You're not helping his case you know."

"I've finally persuaded him to consider settling down. He's my family and you are the only person I would trust with him." She played the trust card.

_Argh. _Caroline groaned, "Fine, but you owe me. Big time."

A smile spread across Rebekah's face, "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much. He will be here in-" she looked at her watch. "Roughly ten minutes."

Caroline nodded then she back tracked, "Wait ten minutes? I can't, I have a client then. I'm not available for at least two weeks."

Rebekah lifted a piece of paper off of Caroline's desk, "I'll take this client, then you can book Nik in all the appointments you have for this man."

"Fine since you already have everything planned, you're paying for my lunch today. Now scoot, I have to make myself presentable." She waved her hand in the direction of the door.

Rebekah jumped down off the desk, "Don't put too much makeup on, he'll eat you for dinner!" she laughed and left the office.

Caroline didn't know whether to take her serious or not. That was the thing about the Mikealson's; when they were laughing they could be being serious and vice versa. They all share that impassive expression that hides their feelings when their walls are up.

Caroline put on a little powder and lip gloss. She ran a hand through her untamed wavy hair and flattened her plum dress. She walked out into reception and noted a man with dirty blonde short curled hair standing in the corner. She took her bottom lip under her teeth as she observed him. He was beautiful, clearly the Mikaelson family have a good gene pool. "Niklaus Mikaelson," Caroline said, he looked up and their eyes met for a silent moment.

"This is my appointment time," David interjected.

_Great, I knew this was a bad idea. _Caroline thought. "Sorry David but you've been transferred over to Rebekah."

Klaus approached her and was now standing in front of her. His face impassive just like what Caroline was thinking about earlier.

David looked annoyed at the news. "I don't want her, I want you. We've been working together for the last several months. Stop bailing on me like everyone else."

David had been one of Caroline's most complex clients, his attitude to women had left him alone at the age of forty-seven. He was finally starting to change and now he's back to creepy Dave.

"Yes and the first thing we explored was for you not to be so clingy to women, now you will be fine. I must get on." She turned to face Klaus, "Follow me."

* * *

**Next on finding love:**

**Caroline and Klaus have their introductions but things don't go so smoothly. Rebekah, Caroline and Katherine have a lunch date and they place a bet amongst themselves. Caroline gets a very strange task from Klaus.**

* * *

**Thats chapter one- I hope you liked it and the next chapter will be up tonight hopefully. **

**Please let me know what you think and thanks for taking the time to read this. **

**See you at chapter two-The Bet**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to split this chapter up into two parts, I thought it needed it. I hope you all enjoy and I wont ramble on. **

* * *

**Chapter two**

**Previously On Finding Love: Caroline and Rebekah own a small match making service business. their number one rule is to not take on friends and family as clients. So when Rebekah asked Caroline to match make her brother, she was hesitant. But agreed. **

**Caroline walked into her office****,** followed by Klaus. She took a seat behind her desk and gestured for Klaus to sit in front of her.

"My name is-"

Klaus cut her off, "I know who you are Caroline. Do you think I would come into a meeting without knowing about you?" Klaus laughed lightly and stood up then he began to pace around the room. "Your 23years old, you studied communication and psychology and if my informant is correct you graduated at a high score." He moved closer to her, "You had a high school boyfriend which lasted up until seven months ago, when he broke things of because you spent too much time working. I think that covers it." He sat back down, "One more thing you have an appointment with Dr Frank your gynaecologist on Thursday afternoon."

Caroline practically had to pick her mouth up of the floor. "Mr Mikaelson-"

"Klaus please."

"That is highly unprofessional to talk about my personal life and I would be grateful if you didn't pry into my business it is none of your concern after all."

"That's just it love, how are you expected to find my life partner if you can't even hold a relationship down yourself. "He smiled.

"Enough." She snapped standing up and bracing her palms on the desk, "Enough, if you say one more word about my personal life I will kick you out of my office so fast you won't even blink. Understood?"

Klaus' mouth turned up in a smirk, "Perfectly love."

Caroline returned to her seat, "I have a questionnaire that I need some answers from you, how old are you?"

"None of your concern."

She groaned but didn't press, "What's the age you're looking for?"

Caroline looked up and seen Klaus staring at her she raised her eyebrows awaiting him to answer.

"I'll tell you when you found it."

_Keep calm, keep calm. _Caroline told herself. "What type of looks do you go for?"

Klaus shook his head and stood up again, "You're ten minutes are up sweetheart, I have somewhere else to be." He pulled out a folder and placed it on her desk. "My preferences are in there with photos of past lovers." With that he left.

Caroline was shocked. Totally bewildered and exasperated by Klaus. Her ten minutes were up? Who the hell did he think he was?

_Put on a communication session_- Caroline jotted down on his notes. He needed to learn how to actually approach and talk to people. If he was going to leave an impression.

She flicked through the folder he gave her…

_Between the ages of 22 and 30 years old. _

_Brown hair. _

_Medium height._

_Non-smoker. _

_Social drinker. _

_Enjoys fine food._

_Clean. _

_Hygienic._

_Career women._

_Ambitious._

_Attractive._

_Minimal hair- _Caroline choked on her water. What was he looking for? A dog.

He had some serious issues. Issues that Caroline wasn't sure she could fathom.

_Don't relate women to animal (ever)__ –_ Caroline wrote on his notes.

On the next few pages were pictures of what she assumed were his previous partners. They were beautiful, extremely beautiful.

Caroline opened her middle draw, which was labelled complex clients and slipped Klaus' folder under M. She would deal with that later.

**Katherine sat across from Caroline** and Rebekah in a small coffee shop in town. When Caroline had told Rebekah she owed her lunch, she should have clarified where. Katherine was rocking a pair of dark shades and a fishing hat.

Caroline sipped her latte, "What's with the look Kat?"

"Can't you tell? She's hung-over!" Rebekah said raising her voice.

Katherine's hand flung to her head, "Ow. Please speak lower."

"It's Wednesday, who gets drunk during the week?"

Katherine put her head on the table, "People who actually socialise."

"I can understand the shades but why the hat?" Caroline asked.

"Because I look horrendous, whoever allowed me to drink that much should be smacked in the face."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

Rebekah laughed, "Did my brother have anything to do with this?"

"Are you crazy? Do you even know your brother? Of course he doesn't he thinks I'm at work right now." Katherine lifted her head off the table.

"At least that brother has manners!" Caroline said sarcastically. "I swear I'm ready to fire myself."

Katherine snorted, "You're talking about Klaus?" Caroline nodded. "He's like that until you get to know him. I promise you will love him."

It was Caroline's turn to laugh, "Your joking right? He is the most obnoxious, self-absorbed and rude person I have ever met." Caroline took a bite of her chocolate scone. "He even beats creepy Dave."

Rebekah's face turned serious, "No one can beat creepy Dave. You will be able to find Klaus a match before I find Dave one."

"No I won't, Dave's easy." Caroline said.

Katherine lowered her shades with a huge grin on her face. "Why don't you too bet on it?"

Caroline and Rebekah both looked at Katherine.

"What would we even bet?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah pondered for a moment, "Whoever loses has to buy coffee for a month and has to go through the books with our accountant."

"You love doing the books because Stefan _is our_ accountant." Caroline pointed out.

Katherine laughed almost choking on her drink. "We all know that! How about the loser has to host friend's night once a week at their house." Katherine turned to face Rebekah. "Rebekah?"

"I'm in! Caroline?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm in! So basically if you find Dave a match before I find Klaus one I win?"

Rebekah nodded.

"No." Katherine said. "Because then you's won't try your hardest. You have to try and find your own clients a match first like definite match."

"But I think she'll find creepy Dave a match first?" Caroline whined.

"Exactly so then you both will try your hardest to match them. It'll be more for and more off a challenge." Katherine smirked, knowing fine well she had just put two of the most competitive people u against each other.

This was going to be interesting. Real interesting.

**After work Caroline went to the town's** bar, she needed a strategy if she was going to beat Rebekah at this. Hell, she needed alcohol if she was going to spend the evening thinking about that pompous jackass.

A number flashed across her phone, she didn't recognize it. "Hello," she said trying to be assertive.

"Hello sweetheart," A maale voice said. That pompous jackass.

"How did you get my number?" She asked. "Don't answer that, it was Rebekah. Argh. Don't call this number again. I will see you at our next meeting." Caroline ended the call and put her phone on silence.

Four beverages later and all she had written down was a list of things she disliked about him. She couldn't help but smile at just how long that list was, considering she had only spent ten minutes in his company.

Caroline heard the chimes on the door ad she looked up to see the pompous jackass in the flesh. She groaned under her breath, internally cursing Rebekah. Caroline glanced down at her beverage. Why was he here? Despite every instinct telling her to look in his direction, she lifted her glass up and forced the warm liquid down her throat. In a further desperate attempt to distract herself from his known presence she began reciting the 56 times table.

56

112

168

His footsteps were inching closer.

224

280

And closer.

226.

"There's this nagging in the back off my head, that keeps telling me I'm being ignored," Klaus said, sliding in on the bar seat beside her.

"Well that nagging would be right and if that would be all," she raised a finger to the bartender to indicate she requested another drink. "I have scotch with my name on"

Klaus laughed lightly, "I have a task for you Caroline and I am in need of your assistance." He looked at her seriously.

Even though Caroline was intoxicated she knew this couldn't end well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys,**

**I just want to remind everyone that this story is rated M and if you are uncomfortable with explicit scenes, I suggest you don't continue. This is your warning. Anybody under the age of 18 is advised not to read this chapter.**

**Also I will be posting previews of this story and Dangerous Deadly and Deathly Love on my Tumblr (ReadingLove13 . Tumblr . com) before updating it on here.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Previously on Finding Love: Caroline met a very obnoxious Klaus Mikaelson, things didn't go so smoothly. Then Caroline and Rebekah met up with Katherine for lunch and a bet was placed. After work Caroline went to a bar for a drink only to be interrupted**** by Klaus Mikaelson. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Night Of Remembrance **

**Caroline whirled around to** face Klaus, "What could you impossibly want with my assistance?"

"_Well sweetheart I need you to pick out someone that I can have sex with tonight."_

Caroline coughed on her drink and covered her mouth in fear that it would come back up, "you want me to do what?" she managed to shout.

"_You heard correctly love, as my personal match maker you have a duty to fulfil my requests." Klaus turned to face the bartender and ordered two vodka shots, when the bartender placed them in front of him, he slid one towards Caroline. _

Caroline took it freely and moved it towards her lips, then she tipped it back allowing the contents to flow down. It caused a burning sensation in its path.

Klaus wanted her to find him a match tonight so he could get laid. That was the most absurd thing she had ever heard. She couldn't possibly. "No, that's not my job description and you know it."

"_I'm feeling inclined to find a new match maker love."_

And then it hit her, "Rebekah," she groaned in frustration. This must have had something to do with Rebekah.

Obviously Rebekah expected her to reject Klaus. But what Caroline couldn't fathom was why Rebekah would jeopardize Klaus settling down. She had begged her to agree. Caroline didn't understand it.

She had two options the first one being; decline and risk losing a client and a bet. Option two was suck it up and find him a women for the night.

How hard could it be to find him someone? She was Caroline Forbes and she was not about to give up.

_He was testing her and he was loving every minute of it. _

She looked down at her drink, "Okay."

"_Okay?" Klaus questioned._

"You sound so shocked that I have agreed to help you, Klaus," Caroline rolled her eyes.

"_Shouldn't I be?" _

Caroline ignored his question and spun round on her chair, she leaned her elbows back on the bar and deliberated.

"Okay what are you looking for?" Caroline asked.

_Klaus ordered another drink._ "You're the professional sweetheart, I have faith you will find someone."

Her eyes landed upon a women, who looked to be in her mid-twenties and had blonde short hair. Thinking back to Klaus' list of preferences she remembered he wanted brown hair.

Further across the room she spotted a women who looked to be in her early twenties, brown hair, medium height and she was attractive. She was perfect for Klaus. "What about her?" She asked gesturing towards the women who appeared to be on her own.

_Klaus finished his drink, "Perfect." He said and ordered two more drinks then he carried them over towards the women. _

Caroline took that opportunity to order another drink, if she was going to survive this night she would need a lot of alcohol consumption.

_Klaus grabbed the brown haired women's hand and lead her to the dance floor. He all but mauled her for at least three songs. _

Caroline couldn't take her eyes away from the way he was touching her, his hands stroking beneath the hem of her dress.

Pulling her onto him. She couldn't help but feel slightly envious. For reasons unbeknown.

_Klaus leaned into her ear and whispered something that Caroline couldn't hear. Then the girl pushed herself away from Klaus, anger flashing on her face. _

"What was wrong with her?" Caroline asked when Klaus sat on the stool beside her.

_He shrugged, "I didn't like the way her hair smelt." _

Caroline snorted, "The way her hair smelt." She repeated his words. "You can't judge someone on the shampoo they choose to use, Klaus. That's ludicrous."

Klaus leaned forward and took the bottle away from her mouth, "First off its not ludicrous, I can't stand the smell of coconut. Second of all, how do you expect me to have sex with someone when all I can smell is coconut?"

She couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped through her lips, "you seriously have some major issues. You know that right?"

_He scoffed at her insult and pulled on her hand, "Come on." _

As soon as Caroline stood up she felt the effects of the alcohol in her system.

_Klaus pulled her to the dance floor, pushing past a few people. _

"I have had a lot to drink Klaus, I'm going to fall."

"_I will hold onto you, just shut up and dance." Klaus laughed and pull her close__ then he settled his firm hands on Caroline's hips._

She noticed his expression was different, almost serious. All teasing had evaporated. Caroline ran her hands over his chest, wishing that the fabric wasn't there. Sweat accumulated on the back of her neck.

Caroline turned around so her back was to Klaus' front, his arms wrapped around her stomach. She placed her hands on top of his. Keeping him in place.

Two songs past and they were still in the same position, neither showing signs of wanting to return to the bar.

_Klaus leaned forward so his face was in the space between her shoulder and neck. _

Then she felt him as he pulled her flushed against him and he placed a small open kiss on her neck.

Caroline laid her head back on his shoulder and shut her eyes tightly. She didn't know why she was allowing him to touch her like this, maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was just the fact that she hadn't gotten laid in so long.

She revelled in the feeling of his soft lips kissing her neck and shoulder with open wet kisses then his tongue darted out to draw patterns on her skin.

_Klaus leaned towards her ear, "Should we get out of here?" he whispered seductively._

* * *

**They both pushed their way** through Klaus' Apartment door.

_His lips attacked her neck, placing wet open mouthed kisses up along her jawline. _

It happened way to fast that Caroline couldn't register what she was doing. There was no time for doubt. Caroline threw her head back and moaned in pleasure while she held onto his shoulders for support.

Klaus moved away from Caroline leaving her very confused. She took that moment to straighten out her dress that had rode up slightly.

_Klaus appeared back with a beverage in his hand, "Are you sure about this love?"_

She took it willingly, "Yes." She said knowing that if she thought about it she would realize what a terrible idea it was.

Caroline consumed the brandy in her glass in one quick movement. The burn her throat seemed to give her some confidence.

_He took her glass from her hand and set it carefully on the table beside them without losing eye contact. "This is a business thing, one time. Okay?"_

Caroline's tongue darted out to wet her lips and she nodded her head in agreement.

_Klaus pinned her against the wall and finally placed his lips against hers. Her mouth opened slightly at the force and he took that as an invite to plunge his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongue moved against each other's, battling for dominance. He licked her teeth and she sucked on his bottom lip._

She whimpered when his lips left hers only to then groan when his lips attacked her neck. Suckling, Licking and leaving open wet kisses in his path.

_"You taste divine love," he continued with his ravishing. "Like ecstasy, i could get used to this" one of his hands wandered over her breasts that were currently covered. "Too bad it's a onetime thing, I better make the most of it."_

"I want this off of you," Caroline whispered seductively in his ear motioning her hand over his shirt.

_He dropped his hands to the sides allowing her to pull his shirt off of him._

Caroline hadn't had sex since in over seven months. She was more than ready.

She moved her hand over his bulge then slipped her hand inside his pants, she began stroking him while biting her lip as he watched her.

_"__As much as I'm enjoying your hands around me. I have to stop you," he took her hand out. "Turn around."_

She turned around and braced her hands against the wall, slowly he planted kissed down her back as he slowly unzipped her dress.

Caroline became frustrated with him prolonging the inevitable. She grunted and turned to face him, "Can we stop with the foreplay?"

_His lips latched back onto hers and he bit down on her bottom lip, Caroline let out a growl. "You seem on edge love,"_

"I've had a rough couple of days," And I will most likely regret this in the morning. She thought.

"I can help you with that," Klaus said as he pulled her bra down exposing her breasts.

Her breast spilled over her bra and Klaus' mouth instantly latched onto her nipple. Suckling and biting gently. Caroline moaned.

Caroline pushed him away and dropped to her knees and unbuckled his pants. Then she pulled him out, He was already hard with his foreskin pulled back and the tip glistened with pre-cum.

She moisturised him with his pre-cum and started to jack him off while she suckled on his balls. Pushing him deep into her throat, Klaus groaned in pleasure.

_Klaus grabbed her hair and started to help her move faster._

Then Caroline pressed her lips down hard on him and his moans escalated.

She swirled her tongue and pulled him deeper and deeper until his legs started to moving uncontrollably.

_"Fuck," He pulled her hair. _

Caroline looked up at him and his mouth opened and a loud moan escaped. She felt him ejaculate inside her mouth and swallowed him willingly.

Caroline removed the remainder off her clothes, "Ready?" She asked a very shocked Klaus.

_"Yes, Love," He said pulling her onto the bed and positioned himself in between her legs. "You are so beautiful, sexy and ravishing," He lifted her leg high on his waist, she wrapped it around tightly to keep herself in place. "If it wasn't for my desperate need to be inside you i would ravish you all night"_

Caroline took a hold off him in between their bodies and guided him into her wet pulsating heat. She moaned as he filled her as she has never been filled before. "Oh god."

_"You feel amazing. I'm going to move faster is that alright?"_

She didn't have the energy to speak so she merely nodded.

_With conformation he pounded into her furiously hitting spots she didn't even know existed. Their bodied moved against each other with the sheen sheet of sweat between them. Her breathing became more rapid as she felt the pad off his index finger reach between them and start to circle her clit._

That's what sent her flying over the edge. She screamed out in intense pleasure, he kept moving, riding out her orgasm. Then she felt him spread his seed inside her and he fell on top off her.

Twenty minutes later Caroline looked at the clock on the side table; two thirty a.m. when Klaus' breaths were deep and even and she was sure he was asleep, she carefully pulled the covers off of her. Then she swung her feet out of the bed and scurried out of his apartment after she had put her clothes back on.

* * *

**The next day at eight-thirty** Caroline sat at her desk, sipping her coffee. She wasn't entirely sure how she had ended up here, after allowing herself to get in that state last night.

The entire night was a nightmare and the worst part was that she had remembered everything.

Why didn't the alcohol allow her to forget? Because the alcohol had never been on her side. If it wasn't the dreaded hangover it left, it was the irrational actions it caused her to do.

She had fallen victim to both, acquired the hangover and the embarrassing memories fresh in her mind.

The main issue was the fact that she had slept with Klaus', he was one of her clients. It was unprofessional and wrong. She desperately needed to win this bet. Finding Klaus a match as soon as possible was her main priority.

"_Hi!" Rebekah shouted as she entered the office. She had a huge smile_ _plastered across her face. "You look awful Caroline." Her smile remained. _

She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

Caroline was not going to give her the satisfaction of knowing she felt like utter crap. "I feel great. In fact I feel so good that I might get a head start on our end of month reviews."

_Rebekah laughed and slid onto the chair in front of Caroline's desk, "go ahead. I'll watch." _

Caroline had not expected that response, she reluctantly opened the drawer and pulled out the files. "Do you have to sit and watch me?" She asked Rebekah who was smirking.

_Rebekah shrugged, "I find it fascinating." She paused, "how you can force yourself to act as if last night never happened."_

Caroline stopped what she was doing and looked up at Rebekah, "I knew it! I knew you put him up to it!" she snapped.

"_I merely mentioned that he should take full advantage of your services," she lifted her hands up. "And I might have given him your number, but that was all." _

Caroline groaned and rolled her eyes. "You want to play dirty," she paused to twist her blonde hair into an elastic. "I can play dirty too."

Then she grabbed her bag and stood up, "Cancel my appointment for this morning."

"_I'm not your secretary," Rebekah huffed and folded her arms across her chest. _

Caroline approached the door, "then get us one."

* * *

**Next on Finding Love: Creepy Dave returns and gets dragged into the crossfire between Caroline and Rebekah. Katherine organizes the next friend lunch, but what happens when Klaus is invited?**

* * *

**I want to say that I know it was quick for Caroline and Klaus to jump into bed and as much as I would like to keep them doing that, that's not going happen for a while.**


End file.
